Experimentations
by Jelp
Summary: Sometimes too much creative experimentation can be a bad thing. Naruto's about to find out if Sasuke's sudden urge to do anatomy experiments using him as a test subject is a good thing - or a bad thing. Yaoi


Warnings: YAOI. Male x Male. Slight hint of some nonconsensual situations. This is pretty much a PWP; in other words, don't expect much plot in with the smut. I had wanted to do a scene similar to this in "Mine," but the scene would have been too out of place. So I give you this in order to get it out of my system so I can go back to writing "Mine."

I've also been bummed because my fic "Nameless Desires" was stolen and posted on a site call fos-ff . net (deleted spaces for the site) under the name "Nameless" by AlmightyPockyWhore. Thanks to "T" for notifying me.

**Experimentations**

Sometimes too much creative experimentation can be a bad thing.

Take for example when Sasuke decided he wanted to try something "new" with Naruto.

"What type of experiment?" Naruto asked Sasuke skeptically. When Sasuke had approached Naruto to be involved in an experiment, a lot of warning bells had gone off in his head. Usually Sasuke didn't ask people things. If anything, he would demand things from people. Naruto and Sasuke had been best friends since they were twelve (even despite Sasuke being an asshole and leaving Konoha for over three years) they had always had a deep connection. For example, Naruto was the only one capable of reading Sasuke's silences and emotions when everyone else failed. When Naruto couldn't read Sasuke (such as in this particular instance) Naruto was always just a tad on edge.

Sasuke hadn't asked anything from anyone since he had returned from being a royal prick two years ago. He had even been scared on demanding people to do things for him. For him to ask Naruto to help him with an experiment just seemed..._off_.

"An experiment with anatomical capabilities and reactions."

"And that means...?" Naruto asked, confused. A twitch went off in Sasuke's eye.

"_Dobe_. It means to see what the body is capable of doing and how it responds to certain stimuli."

"Why don't you ask Sakura? I'm sure she'd be able to help."

"..."

"You're not going to ask Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Well that doesn't make sense. Why not?"

"..."

"Oh. You need a guy."

"How is it that you manage to properly and correctly interpret my silences yet not my actual words?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Your mouth and your body do two different things."

"Interestingly enough that sounds akin to what I want to test in my experiment."

"You're not going to tell me the experiment?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"Part of the experiment is me not knowing?"

"..."

"I get it." Naruto sighed, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Promise?"

"Sure."

"Good. Now _strip_."

"What?" Naruto yelled. "No way!"

"You said you would help me. You can't go back on your word now. That's not your nindo," Sasuke said, as he smirked widely. Naruto just gaped at him.

"B-but! Wait, no. That's not right. I didn't agree to _stripping_."

"What's the big deal?" Sasuke asked. Naruto opened his mouth, and closed his mouth, unable to come up with anything good. Muttering, he began to strip.

"This is stupid. What does this have to do with anything? What type of experiment is this for?" Naruto asked again.

"To satisfy my curiosity on certain anatomy responses," Sasuke replied, his tone clipped. Naruto stopped mid motion of pulling his boxers down, looking up at Sasuke.

"For some reason, I don't like how that sounds," Naruto said, frowning at Sasuke.

"You promised," Sasuke said, almost gleefully.

"I also promise you're a dickhead and bastard," Naruto grumbled. For some reason, instead of making Sasuke mad, that just seemed to make him grin widely and sadistically.

Naruto eyed Sasuke warily as Sasuke continued to grin sadistically while Naruto stripped off the rest of his clothes, watching as Sasuke began to strip out of his as well.

"Lie down on your back," Sasuke commanded. Naruto glared at Sasuke, the entire time wondering if he should just break his nindo and refuse to do whatever Sasuke had planned for him. He didn't like the idea of lying on his back naked in front of a naked Sasuke. Something about the situation seemed strangely enthralling, and the familiar sensation of his cock hardening made it quite clear what type of enthralling. It was a tad bit embarrassing to find himself attracted to Sasuke, though he did blame his arousal partially on the fact that he was pushing twenty and had yet to get laid.

Lying down on his back gave Naruto a good view of Sasuke's pale body. He almost looked like a sculpture because his body was that beautifully designed.

In order to prevent himself from wondering why his thoughts had gone so sexual towards his friend, he turned his head off to the side so he didn't have to look at Sasuke, successfully using mind over matter to will his cock from hardening any more than it had.

Naruto then wished he hadn't turned his head away as he saw out of the corner of his eye Sasuke lean down, grab his left leg and forcibly pull most of his body back off of the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto protested, trying to pull his leg from Sasuke's grip. Sasuke just pulled back. The position Naruto was in made him very nervous. Every good ninja knew that one of the most fail proof ways to get someone in a vulnerable position was to control their footing.

"Experimenting with the male anatomy," Sasuke said, his voice coming out huskily. "Make sure to support your weight with your upper back since you will need to support the weight of your lower body, and even part of your stomach, from off the ground. I might not be able to help support you once I get going," Sasuke murmured out.

"What the fuck-" Naruto said, his words dying on his lips as he looked awkwardly above him, his head pressing into his chest with the way that Sasuke was holding his left leg against his body. Sasuke moved in a flash, and the next thing Naruto knew, Sasuke's hand was pumping _his_ cock, his movements fast and hard. Naruto could only watch in stunned fascination as Sasuke began jerking him off, his body reacting almost immediately to Sasuke's hand.

"Let's see how this goes," Sasuke said as he turned around so that his backside was now facing Naruto. He grasped Naruto's left leg flush with the backside of his left leg, and began to pull Naruto's leg up so that the head of Naruto's cock was bouncing against Sasuke's ass cheeks.

"Uh-" was the only sound Naruto managed to get out in protest as Naruto found himself being forcibly pulled by his leg (and pushed down upon by Sasuke's ass), into Sasuke's butt hole. "Owww!" Naruto hissed as his cock was pulled into dry heat, Sasuke's flesh rubbing dryly against his cock, squeezing and pushing him back out as he was forced inside of Sasuke's body.

"O-oww," Sasuke moaned, but in reality, Naruto didn't think Sasuke sounded too pained. Sasuke sounded more like he was enjoying what he was doing. Sasuke grasped Naruto's leg, pulling him up and down a few times, Naruto sinking into and then away from Sasuke's bodily heat. Naruto allowed his eyes to roll back in pleasure, his body adjusting, enjoying the feel of having such tight warmth engulfing him. Naruto felt wetness begin to coat his cock from inside of Sasuke's body. He opened his eyes again to see there was a bit of blood running down from where their bodies joined. Sasuke didn't seem to mind that the friction was causing him to bleed.

"Sa-sasuke-"

"Now for part of the experiment," Sasuke moaned out, his head arching backwards in what Naruto thought might be bliss. Naruto moved his head to the right, trying to see around Sasuke's body, to see what Sasuke was doing. All Naruto could make out that Sasuke had taken his right hand, and had appeared to start jerking himself off.

"Sasuke?" Naruto hissed out. "I-I think I want to stop this experiment now." Sasuke didn't listen to Naruto.

"Damn," Sasuke hissed out.

"W-what?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to see if I could put my cock in you, while you were in me. Even when I hold it down, I'd have to continue holding it down. It's clearly possible, but at this point, I don't think it's practical. And at this angle, I'm afraid my balls might get pinched."

Naruto winced as he imagined the feeling of his balls being squeezed too tight, and he began to soften inside of Sasuke's body. Sasuke seemed to realize this, and squeezed his cheeks a few times while pulling on Naruto's leg to force him inside of Sasuke's body deeper.

"Aaah!" Naruto moaned as his body received more sexual abuse.

"Hmmm," Sasuke murmured.

"Heh," Naruto panted as Sasuke bounced on top of him. The angle of being upheld was not pleasant, and Naruto wanted to move into a more comfortable position. "St-stop," Naruto panted out. Sasuke continued to ignore him. Naruto growled, hating the fact that Sasuke was ignoring him.

When he would later look back on this moment, he would later realize that if he had meant for Sasuke to stop, he should have been angrier at the fact that Sasuke was not stopping than at the fact that Sasuke wasn't paying attention to him – well, at least, not verbally. Sasuke was certainly paying attention to him in the way that he was engaging his body.

Naruto's body clenched as he felt something – no, some things – prodding at his butt hole. Whatever the things prodding at his backside private area were felt wet and cold. Craning his neck back around, Naruto saw that Sasuke's fingers were at an opening in his body that he usually thought of as an exit but that Sasuke seemed to want to turn into an entrance. Sasuke looked back over his shoulder, noting that Naruto was watching what he was doing. Sasuke raised his eyebrows as if to say, "What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke then closed his eyes as he began to thrust his body up and down on Naruto's cock. Naruto moaned, wondering what Sasuke was going to do as the fingers stayed precariously close to the lowest natural hole on his body. One of Sasuke's digits slowly began to slip inside of Naruto's body. Naruto all but squeaked.

"St-stop! You're fingers are cold and w-wet!" Naruto panted out.

"If they weren't wet, this would hurt a lot more," Sasuke said as he prodded Naruto the wrong way down what Naruto had always assumed to be a one-way section of his body. "Just relax," Sasuke murmured.

"Relax? You're going the wrong way inside my a-a-a-a-" Naruto groaned out, arching into the feeling of Sasuke's fingers sliding in him.

"Aren't you enjoying this?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Maybe," Naruto choked out.

Sasuke used his grip on Naruto's left leg to pull Naruto deeper inside of him as he also pushed his fingers deeper inside of Naruto. Sasuke then promptly pushed back on Naruto so that he could repeat the process of slamming down onto Naruto's dick while shoving his fingers inside of Naruto's body.

"Aaaah!" Naruto cried after only a few more seconds of relentless pulls and pushes to his body, releasing into Sasuke's body. Sasuke went still, as he allowed Naruto to slam his hips upward, smacking into his ass as Naruto rode out his orgasm. When Naruto stopped spasming, Sasuke let go of Naruto's leg, letting it fall to the ground. Naruto grunted at the none-too-gentle treatment. "_Bastard_," Naruto hissed.

"You came very quickly. I'm slightly surprised. I figured you wouldn't be a virgin after traveling with that perverted teacher of yours for so many years."

"Shut-up," Naruto said, as he sat up from where he had been lying on the floor, glaring at Sasuke.

"Virgin," Sasuke teased.

"What, and you're not?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke said, and shuddered slightly as if in utter disgust. As Sasuke turned to face him, Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke's cock deflate slightly, as though thinking about losing his virginity hadn't been pleasant.

"You're not a virgin?" Naruto asked curiously, wondering why Sasuke's other time – or times – seemed to have been so unpleasant. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke grabbed his cock and began pumping it, watching as it hardened. Naruto watched in fascination as Sasuke began to jerk himself off in front of Naruto, Naruto's cock twitching slightly as he got turned on by the sight of his friend jerking off. Sasuke didn't respond to Naruto's question as he continued to jerk off, finally moaning loudly as he came, shooting his cum all over Naruto's naked body.

Sasuke moaned again, giving his cock a few more pumps before he finally sat down next to Naruto, laying his head back.

"Much better," Sasuke murmured. Naruto stared at Sasuke, feeling rather awkward and exposed. Before Naruto could ask what Sasuke meant, Sasuke turned to look at Naruto who was staring down at his friend. "The first time I had sex was with a girl. I couldn't orgasm. It felt, somewhat good but somehow disgusting all at the same time. I wanted to see if perhaps I wasn't into girls, or perhaps I needed a different type of stimulation other than my cock being stimulated. I played around with a few toys, found that I liked anal stimulation, but that I also liked to jerk off. Therefore I needed to see if it was that I preferred male stimulations since I clearly had no problem stimulating myself."

"And what's your conclusion?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked thoughtful.

"I think I need to do a few more experiments before I make any formal decision," Sasuke said as he looked slyly at Naruto. "A few different positions. I want to try that position I attempted where I get to give and receive at the same time."

"I guess that means you need someone to help with those experiments too," Naruto said as his fingers played in Sasuke's cum that dripped down his front.

"Are you going to help?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked thoughtful and then sighed.

"After your experiment, I think I will need to conduct a few of me own," Naruto said, blushing slightly.

"Fair enough. We'll trade off doing experiments."

"Deal."

Sometimes too much creative experimentation can be a bad thing.

In this instance, the creative experiments never ended since they were all so well down.

* * *

This idea got stuck in my head, as many ideas do. I wanted to know if it was possible for a guy to both be inside or another male and getting it up the butt at the same time. I talked to my friend, and he says it is possible, but not that easy unless you're really flexible. Apparently if you're flexible, and able to do it, it's hot stuff. :-) Tell me what you thought. - Jelp 


End file.
